sueño eterno
by hikaruinchains91
Summary: Semana de parejas MkR: acá les va una historia hecha con todo mi amor para la historia que me a hecho sonreir, llorar y emocionarme desde mi niñez. Los sueños...¿solo son sueños en realidad? serán fantasía o serán verdad?


_**buenas noches, buenos días o tardes, acá les dejo una pequeña historia dedicada a mi pareja preferida, ojala les guste y me comenten que les pareció, que le falta y cual es el error. Varios años pasaron desde la publicación de mi primera historia, creo yo, mucho he mejorado, pero aun me faltan muchísimas cosas por aprender, les agradecería que me digan su opinión, sin mas preámbulo, ahí va:**_

* * *

 _ **Las dos y media, miro el reloj cansada. -otra vez…-susurro— otra vez despierto a la misma hora… ¿Por qué?**_

Se cumplen tres años de la última vez que pudo ver el hermoso cephiro, tres años que sirvieron para madurar un poco, para frustrarse, para pensar, para llorar cada noche. El día fue triste, como casi todos, este, en especial un poco más.

Se levantó temprano como todos los días, 5 am para ser precisos. Limpio el dojo, práctico, desayuno y partió hacia su querida torre de Tokio para encontrarse con Umi y Fuu. Al verlas sonríe, sonríe porque ellas son las personas las cuales hacen que su vida no carezca de sentido.

Umi y Fuu están de espaldas, viendo por el gigantesco aparador, aun no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la joven pelirroja. Lentamente se fue acercando, aun con su sonrisa pintada. Sus amigas dan la vuelta y lentamente la sonrisa se desdibuja. Umi y Fuu se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una especie de transe, sus caras pálidas, sus ojos rojos y desorbitados. Lentamente los sonidos bulliciosos de la gente se fueron apagando, y en su lugar solo se escucho levemente lo que parece ser el ruido de una pava hirviendo. Una neblina negra cubrió todo el lugar y un olor fétido empezó a bullir quien sabe de dónde.

-Umi, Fuu, ¿Qué les pasa?—pregunto asustada.- ¿Qué está pasando?-Aún más asustada acabo, en el momento que sus amigas depositaron sus ojos en ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta, ellas no eran sus amigas, por alguna razón no lo eran.

Las falsas Umi y Fuu empezaron a caminar en dirección a la pelirroja, por lo cual ella asustada retrocedió sin mirar atrás. Giro rápidamente y encaro hacia las escaleras, a sus espaldas podía escuchar fuertes pasos seguirle. A su vez mientras corría, observaba aterrada como las paredes y todo a su alrededor empezaba a derretirse, para luego convertirse en un espacio en negro. Como si la torre de Tokio estuviera desvaneciéndose en el espacio tiempo sideral. Detuvo su corrida, solo porque no sabía hacia dónde ir.

Sintió un empujón y cuando quiso darse cuenta era tarde, ya estaba en el piso siendo sujetada por la falsa Peli azul. Intento resistirse pero fue en vano, esas cosas tenían demasiada fuerza. Giro su cabeza hacia un costado y vio una sombra aparecer, su mirada no permaneció mucho tiempo en ello pues sintió un agudo dolor, la falsa Fuu no dejaba de golpearla con fuerza. Grito, pregunto el porqué, lloro, pero ese llanto era de impotencia no de dolor, impotencia porque aunque sabía que esas cosas no eran sus amigas, tenía la forma idéntica de ellas y aunque quisiera, no salía ninguna reacción.

Umi acerco su mano hacia los ojos de la pelirroja y un brillo rodeo su extremidad, convirtiéndola luego en un objeto punzante, apunto hacia sus ojos con toda la intención de hacerle un daño terrible. Sin dejar de gritar y pedir por favor que no lo hiciera, sus ojos cerró.

Un suave viento sintió, una brisa se llevó el fetido olor y un fuerte grito de dolor se escuchó, alarmada abrió sus ojos, grande fue el latido de su corazón cuando vio lo que pensó que nunca volvería a ver.

 _ **Cada noche la misma situación, lo único que sueña son cosas de terror, lo último que escucha es un grito de dolor, y lo último que ve antes de despertar son sus ojos profundos mirarla con devoción. El sueño termina, la noche sigue joven y fría, y en lo que resta de ella y el día, sus ojos y mente no consiguen cerrarse y estar tranquila.**_

Hace tiempo ocurre esa situación, su cuerpo está cansado, su piel pálida, hace tres meses que esto empezó

''¿Cuándo acabara?, ¿Por qué ocurre? .Su corazón no está tranquilo, ¿acaso paso algo en cephiro?, si es así ¿porque mi sueño no tiene nada que ver con ello?'' concentrada pensaba.

''hikaru''—su corazón pareció detenerse al escuchar, al sentir en su interior esa voz—''hikaru, hikaru, hikaru…''

''¿eres tu?'' pregunto en silencio

''si…soy yo.''

-lantis—dijo más fuerte de lo que creyó. Sus ojos se cerraron y se desvaneció.

La caricia en su rostro la hizo despertar, se encontró acostada en una cama y en lo que parecía ser una habitación, una habitación familiar, pero de las cuales su mente confundida no podía aclarar donde precisamente esta. Miro a su alrededor y se encontró con él, el único hombre que amo. — ¿eres tú?, ¿realmente eres tú?—pregunto

-soy yo pequeña, pero no soy del todo real, vengo a advertirte que las cosas andan mal. Al parecer una especie desconocida se metió en el espacio tiempo entre la realidad de tus sueños y el presente. Es algo confuso lo sé, pero por alguna razón esta forma no identificada se ensaño con la última figura del pilar.

-entonces… ¿no eres real?

-si lo soy, pero no del todo en forma existencial, me manifiesto en tus sueños de manera real. Aparezco para protegerte, he entrenado para comunicarme a través de tu corazón. Esta identidad desconocida pone sentimientos confusos en tu corazón, este manifiesta lo que siente y lo hace real de una manera ilusoria. Lucha contra la oscuridad, siempre seré la luz, estaré contigo a pesar de la adversidad, te protegeré de todo mal. No dejes de luchar, no tengas miedo y enfrenta la neblina con la fuerza que te caracteriza y tu voluntad, te prometo que valdrá la pena, ya lo veras—deposito un beso en su frente y tomo su mano, la beso, la apreso con cuidado y la deposito sobre su pecho. -Quizás la realidad sea confusa, pero tú sabes cuál es la verdad.

Despertó tranquilamente, hace mucho no lo hacía de esa manera, su corazón estaba tranquilo. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta donde estaba, habitación de Umi.

La realidad de sus amigas distaba mucho de la tranquilidad, hace meses venían viendo, notando como poco a poco la salud de su amiga decaía cada vez más. La preocupación y el terror llego a su punto máximo, cuando hoy se desvaneció en plena charla informal.

-¿por qué?—pregunto angustiada Umi, tomándose la frente con la mano-¿Por qué empezó a ponerse asi?, no lo entiendo.

-yo tampoco lo entiendo—contesto Fuu, su tristeza y consternación se notaban.

De pronto, un destello mínimo de luz irrumpió, ambas sintieron el tiempo correr más lento y sus corazones oyeron, oyeron la voz de la sabiduría, la valentía y el amor hablar a su interior.

-Umi…

-¿ku-ku-kurefu?

-Fuu…

-¿Fe- Fe- Ferio?

Ambos hablaron a sus corazones y les explicaron con paciencia lo mismo que había explicado La voz anterior. Ambas entendieron tan solo un poco de la situación. Entendieron que en cephiro las cosas no están del todo bien, que de alguna manera—con toda lógica—siguen conectadas al universo amado y que hikaru corre un peligro hasta ahora impensado.

La situación es complicada, hikaru corre un peligro mayor que los anteriores, esta vez es algo que ellas no pueden ver, por lo tanto no pueden luchar ni intentar proteger. Si se lo ponen a pensar, antes estaba el consuelo de pelear, de dejar incluso la vida para servir, ayudar y proteger. Sin embargo esta vez y por lo que parece ser, Hikaru está sola en un universo aterrador.

Doshi Kurefu y Ferio dieron la siguiente explicación; Cuando el ultimo pilar logra descansar, la desconocida entidad tiene la habilidad, para pasar por el portal y asi, trasladar su energía hacia el espacio tiempo de los sueños. Una vez atravesado el es espacio tiempo e instalado en el espacio de los sueños, crea visones ilusorias, en las que muestra cosas que no son verdad ni la realidad… aún no sabemos por qué, pero quiere deshacerse del pilar.

Umi y Fuu quedaron consternadas, miraron el piso sin decir palabra. Aun lo asimilaban.

-y… ¿Qué podemos hacer?—pregunto la peli azul.

-nada—respondió el sabio Doshi—aún no sabemos que hacer—en su voz se notaba la angustia, preocupación y frustración. Le molestaba, y ¿Cómo no? Aun el, no podía entender que quería la figura desconocida, que pretendía y el porqué de su acción. —simplemente tendremos que esperar y confiar en la fuerza del pilar.

Aterradas las amigas compartieron su mirada consternada y su preocupación. Unas simples y profundas preguntas rondaban en sus pensamientos, ¿qué hacer ante esta situación?, ¿Cómo ayudar al –aun— pilar?,¿cómo ayudar a esa alma tierna, adorable y singular? .Y en que dilema se encontraban, ni siquiera escuchaban las voces de ferio y Kurefu que les hablaban.

-no teman dulces guerreras, aún hay una solución—Umi y Fuu salieron de su shock al escuchar la palabra solución. El Doshi pasó a explicar;

-durante todo este tiempo lantis se marchó, se dirigió a las tierras más altas y alejadas con el fin de entrenar su conciencia, su energía, su ser interior. De este modo adquirió la habilidad de la trasladar su energía al mismo lugar de la identidad. Lo cual significa que el protegerá al pilar, la guiara para salir de la ilusión y la entrenara para que sapa que nada es real

-pero… ¿a hikaru no le perjudicara el hecho que no pueda descansar y de que sus sueños se confundan con la realidad?—ferio pregunto luego de mucho tiempo sin hablar, solo de pensar hacia sus adentros, tanto así que no se percató de la incómoda y triste reacción del sabio Doshi al contestar;

-lamentablemente queridos amigos, hikaru podría morir, su energía se desvanecerá poco a poco, o quizás…-tarde unos segundos en continuar—quizás no vuelva a despertar.

El horror se plantó en la sala golpeando a la rubia y peli azul, si, un puñetazo les dio. El tiempo se ralentizo y su conciencia y consternación, transformaron sus vistas en un panorama color negro terror.

 _ **La realidad es distante de lo que parece ser. ¿Las voces que escucha, las figuras que se muestran, las miradas que penetran son verdad?... Su figura se muestra, escucha su voz hablar y sus piernas empiezan a temblar, su corazón palpita mucho más de lo normal… si es necesario enloquecer para escucharlo hablar, ¿sería capaz?**_

¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto hikaru confundida, lo único que recuerda es haber sido sostenida por su amor, y ahora, su visión le muestra otra habitación diferente y sin nada de sus anteriores recuerdos alrededor. Se levantó de la cama aun con confusión, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia el salón. Mientras se acercaba, algo raro aconteció. Sus oídos escuchaban voces lejanas, que a medida que avanzaba más cercanas se notaban. Así, escucho anonadada la susodicha conversación. Y así entendió a medias lo que ocurría. Tuvo miedo, consternación, pero al fin y al cabo entendió más que los demás. Esto dependía de ella y su fuerza de voluntad, la próxima vez ella enfrentaría la entidad.

 _Los sueños se hacen presentes nuevamente, la luz apagada, las ventanas cerradas, todo parece indicar tranquilidad… quizás eso no sea del todo verdad._

El sueño esta vez se muestra de manera diferente, un escenario vacío y oscuro, y en el medio la entidad observando a cuerpo completo. Su descripción es simple y concisa: su figura alta y su cabeza alargada, su color es transparente, diría que se mezcla el negro de las paredes y lo transforma en un gris fuerte. Sus grandes ojos la observan, y la pequeña no puede evitar que el miedo se haga presente en este espacio tiempo sideral.

De pronto, su boca se abre y su caudal de voz es algo inimaginable, no causa terror, al contrario, es dulce y lleva consigo un leve aire de paz.

-tu, antiguo pilar, he venido aquí a mostrarte la verdad.

-¿verdad?, ¿Qué verdad?

La verdad que viene desde tu corazón, esa verdad que has estado reprimiendo con dolor, la verdad más dolorosa que puedes hallar en tu interior, la que hace que tu vida sea difícil de llevar. Esa verdad que en tus sueños se presenta, pero que solo hacen que tu vida sea amarga, vacía y en soledad. Esa verdad no la me puedes ocultar.

La pequeña en shock se encontraba, sabia de que hablaba, ¿pero cómo supo la entidad lo que en su interior pasaba?

-ven conmigo por favor—dijo con tranquilidad y extendiendo su mano, su aura mostraba una cierta energía luminosa, esa que ciertas veces, trae consigo la paz. No sabía qué hacer, sus piernas casi se movían solas, pero su voluntad—o terquedad—mostraban otra cosa. ''¿Sera verdad lo que muestra esa entidad?, ¿Por qué su presencia trae tranquilidad?, quizás en ella pueda confiar… quizás sea un truco o…sea verdad. ¿Cuál es la realidad?''

La entidad alzo su mano lentamente y apunto hacía en medio de su frente. Allí mostro en su mente unas imágenes, lo que parece ser cephiro actualmente. La visión paso a detenerse. Al darse cuenta que mostraba empezó a temblar.

El aroma a rosas comenzó a rondar y su alma podía casi sentir esa realidad. El hombre que se presentaba en la visión, era aquel hombre esbelto del cual ella se enamoró. Si antes temblaba, ahora tiesa se quedó, al ver como su figura abrazaba a su otro yo. Ese otro yo que mostraba esa realidad alternativa.

La entidad los dedos chasqueo y la visión se desvaneció. Hikaru, con lágrimas solitarias sus ojos lleno, su mirada tiesa, su cuerpo rígido, ¿Qué quiere decir esto?, ¿Quién es esta entidad? ¿Por qué muestra esa realidad? ¿Que pretende en verdad?

-¿¡quién eres!, ¿¡qué quieres!?—pregunto con dolor.

-no quiero lastimarte hikaru, jamás podría hacerlo, veras. Yo soy tu voluntad, la fuerza del pilar aún está presente en tu interior, en tu corazón. Ves lo que deseas ver, sientes lo que deseas sentir, simplemente escuchas lo que quisieras oír, la fuerza de tu corazón desea esto con fervor, y también lo sabe muy, muy en su interior. Como tu fuerza de voluntad y siendo tú el ultimo—y actual—pilar tengo el poder hacer realidad lo quieres en verdad, trasladándote así, al cephiro actual, donde podrás vivir desde la última vez que estuviste (el ultimo recuerdo que tuviste). Podrías estar desde ese momento el cual tuis odios escucharon las más tiernas palabras que alguna vez oíste, y podrás revivir, y sentir algo nunca tuviste. El sentirte escuchada con toda libertad, sin tener tapujos en el que dirán, y sin sentirte culpable de la preocupación que puedes dar. El sentirte acompañada por la persona que amas, y sentir el brazo cada mañana—hikaru anonadada se quedó—por lo tanto hikaru ¿aceptas mi proposición? Ten en cuenta que al aceptar, dejaras tu realidad y viajaras hacia otra realidad —pregunto y extendió su mano.

¿Qué hacer ante esta situación?, ''es imposible negarse'' una parte de su mente pensó.

-¿cómo que dejare mi realidad? Intrigada pregunto

-tu cuerpo físico en la tierra desaparecerá, ya que te quedas en el mundo de cephiro viviendo (valga la redundancia) otra realidad. Jamás te habrás ido de allá.

-acepto dijo sin pensar—por fin sus sueños melosos se haría realidad, por fin vería de manera real a su amado sin tener que despertar.

 _ **Y así señores pasó, el sueño se hizo verdad.**_

 _ **En un mundo casi irreal se encontraban sentados a la par, dos jóvenes abrazados bajo el árbol más grande que se podía contemplar, y al ser esa joven el ex pilar y hoy el actual, en ese mundo se podía sentir la verdadera felicidad, la felicidad que emanaba su corazón. Ese que un día estuvo lleno de tristeza, hoy puede soñar ese anhelo que siempre deseo y nunca se cumplió, hoy puede imaginar la vida que siempre quiso llevar, una vida que jamás pensó se haría realidad.**_

 _ **Pero señores los sueños se cumplen, el amor se siente y la vida puede cambiar, solo hay que cerrar los ojos y esperar, la felicidad llegara, como dije antes solo hay que esperar.**_

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, quiero agradecer a una de las primeras (si no es la primera) persona que me hiso meter en este maravilloso mundo, adyaskyfire, gracias a tus historias y las de miles de autores que he leído, me han hecho incursionar, mejorar, disfrutar cada momento al escribir e imaginar miles de momentos y situaciones. Gracias a todos los fanficter (je no se si se escriba así) me han hecho meter en este mundo maravilloso, el cual tiene una gran posibilidad de que me dedique a esto, gracias a todos y espero que les agrade su lectura. MkR siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones.**_


End file.
